


Yes, Ma'am

by RavineMichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Leather, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, Spanking, domme sakura, submissive Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/pseuds/RavineMichelle
Summary: “You’re getting eight, Kakashi. One for every time you and my father argued in the two hours we were there.” She said, and the supple leather against his crack made him clench instinctively. “Are you ready?”“Yes Ma’am” He murmured, relaxing his body, closing his eyes despite being blinded.Thanksgiving dinner didn't go according to plan, and Kakashi has to face the consequences.





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the Tumblr event Spanksgiving then turned into something....much more.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Thecopymistress.
> 
> I don't think I could do it without you babe.

Kakashi flinched as a crack formed on the front door as Sakura slammed it. She was livid, he knew this. And it was his fault. He had asked one thing from him. Be good at Thanksgiving dinner. But her father obviously hated him, so it was difficult to be friendly back.

Kizashi looked at him like he had taken his “little girl’s” innocence, even if she had been 24 years old when they had gotten together. Sakura was a 27 year old woman and could make her own decisions. He was used to people treating him like a dirty old man robbing the cradle, and with his former student no less. When it’s your partner’s parents who look at you like that, however, there was only so much you could bite your tongue before you were forced to defend yourself from the snide comments.

Still. She had asked him to behave at her parent’s house, and that had only lasted about 30 minutes before the cutting remarks had started. Which escalated to an almost all out shouting match over the sweet potato mash.

Not one of his proudest moments.

“Sakura, I’m-“ He bit his words off as the pink haired woman twirled on her heels and glared at him with an intensity he had never quite gotten used to you.

“After what you said to my father, I don’t think you’ve the right to call me by my name, Kakashi.” She hissed as he unbuttoned her woolen coat. Kakashi was surprised the buttons didn’t fly off with the force of her tugging.

He opened his mouth to comment back but she raised her finger and his jaw clicked shut once more.

“I asked you to do one thing today, Pet. I asked you to behave, and bite your tongue at my father’s house. And yet you couldn’t last 40 minutes before taking his bait.” She spat, holding her coat out to him. He took it from her grasp, the collar wrinkled from her grip. He would have to get that dry cleaned out if it wasn’t smoothed by the morning.

“We’ve been together for over three years, Ma’am. You would think he would have given up on the ‘you’re a lecherous old man’ bit by now.” He grumbled, trying to smooth the wrinkles with little success. He turned in time to watch her unleash her long locks from the low bun she had them in.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. “You see him twice a year, Kakashi. You can’t just get into a verbal war every Thanksgiving and Christmas. It doesn’t matter if you used to be Hokage. You’re older than me and therefore can’t be trusted with his delicate flower of a daughter.” She said the words like they left a bad taste in her mouth. He supposed they did.

Kakashi watched as she shook her hair out. She had put it up when it was still half wet, having barely made it home after a surprise surgery in time to take a shower and get dressed for this awful holiday. The way it laid on her shoulders, bouncy and voluminous, framed her face in a way that Kakashi loved. Paired with the kohl liner she had rimmed her eyes with, she looked especially beautiful.

Especially when she glared at him like that.

“I’m sorry.” He said half-heartedly, and he walked up to take her hand to soothe her. She evaded his attempt, and he groaned as her other hand shot out for a fistful of his hair. She tugged him down to her level, which with the four-inch heels she was wearing wasn’t all that far.

“I don’t believe you, Kakashi. But I hope you believe me when I say you will be by the time I am done with you.” Her voice was dangerously soft, her breath, still sweet from the pie she had for dessert, ghosting over his lips.

Kakashi felt his heart speed up as the promise of punishment left her lips. He licked at his bottom lip, anticipation dancing through his nerves, and he chanced a small nod. It had been a while since this side of her had come out.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He murmured, and she was off, dragging him by his hair to their bedroom. She forced him to his knees before she rested a cream stiletto on his perfectly pressed dress pants.

She made a single flick of her ankle, and the silent command to take her shoe off did not go unanswered. She leaned back on her hands as he reached down, slowly slipping her heel off and placing it in its spot next to the bed. He repeated the motion for her other foot, keeping his head low as he did so.

He shivered as her toes trailed up his body, laying flat on his throat for a moment before the tips of her toes lifted his chin to look her in the eyes. The wicked grin that curled on her lips as he swallowed around the ball of need already forming in his throat made him twitch in his pants.

She was a predator, lithe and graceful on top of her throne on that bed and he was just her prey.

Fuck. He needed her.

Her head tilted in thought as her eyes raked over his form. “You’re getting spanked tonight, pup. How many do you think you deserve for three years of blatant disobedience in regards to my father?” She asked, her hair spilling over her shoulder as she contemplated her next move.

“As many as you think I need, Ma’am” He croaked, the need and excitement making it hard for him to speak. It was premature, he knew, to be so excited at the thought of her spanking him. She was always borderline brutal with her punishments, but she gave them out so rarely it was like he forgot the pain they caused. Plus, her aftercare was always superb.

Perks of loving a medic, he supposed.

He was already almost painfully hard at just the thought of her hands on him, but he also knew this was a punishment. He should probably get used to the feeling of being hard.

Her foot left his chin and she leaned forward, her green eyes smoldering as she pressed her cheek to his. He let his eyes slip closed as lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

“Get on the bed and prop your hips up, pet.” The promise of everything that sentence entailed made him groan, and she let out a deceptively innocent giggle before she nipped the shell of his ear. There was a small rush of air as she moved from his space, and her footsteps padded across the room.

Heat flooded Kakashi’s system as he stood, normally efficient fingers fumbling with his belt buckle before he was able to remove it. His fingers trembled ass he popped the button of his slacks and unzipped the zipper. He hesitated, looking over to where his girlfriend was rummaging silently through a drawer.

His hand hovered over the embarrassingly prominent tent in his boxers before he shook his head. The temporary relief wouldn’t be worth the punishment he would endure from Sakura. He took a deep breath, slipping the rest of his clothing off, laying them over the chair in the corner of the room. The room was relatively cool, but comfortable, and he focused on situating the pillows in a small tower in the middle of the bed.

Sneaking one last look at her, he laid across the pillows, the plush material conforming around his hips and molding around the strained material of his underwear. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as Sakura finished her search. The loud click of the drawer closing filled the room, and Kakashi would deny later that he flinched from it.

“Look at you, all ready and waiting for me.” Sakura praised, and the warmth that flowed through him at the comment was addictive. “Why didn’t you take your pants off, Kakashi?” She asked, her voice smooth like silk and sweet like honey.

“Because you like to do that, Ma’am” He said, his toes curling as she giggled. He would probably never get over her voice when she got like this. Demanding. Firm. Powerful. Sexy.

He could listen to it all day.

“That’s absolutely correct, pup. Lift your head.” She commanded, and he almost gave himself whiplash from how quickly he obeyed. He hoped that the enthusiasm would save his cheeks from the harshest of punishment she had planned. His breath hitched as his world went dark, the soft cashmere of her scarf blinding him. It smelled like her perfume she had worm that night, warm and rich. He shook his head experimentally, to see if it would fly off, with no luck.

With the loss of sight came the enhancement of his other senses, and his sense of touch kicked into overdrive as she slid her hands across his neck. The sensation of supple leather paired with her soft touch made him whimper softly, and the strip of leather was secured snugly around his neck before he let his head fall onto the mattress. He personally loved the collar, it helped him relax into his given role even more than he normally would.

The muscles in his thighs spasmed as soft hands slid up them, cupping him through his boxers for a brief moment before sliding up to his waistband. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into the sensitive skin of his lower back as she pulled his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion. The cool air of the room made his skin erupt in goose bumps.

“If you behave for once in your life, I might let you come tonight, Kakashi. How does that sound?” Sakura asked, and her skilled fingers dug into the meat of his ass, massaging the muscles and warming his skin. He nodded his head.

“I’ll be good.” He promised, the want in his voice almost constricting his throat.

“You better be. Being a little shit is what got you into this situation.” She growled, and the sudden slap to his rear made him jump. He bit his lip to hold back the shout of surprise threatening to break free. He was determined to be quiet until told otherwise. He had learned over time that sound only gave her more power, made her hit harder. It became a vicious cycle when that happened and had left him almost unable to walk more times than not.

Her hits weren’t too terrible at first, they never were. Just a way to get the blood flowing closer to the surface, to make it easier to take harsher blows. It was almost pleasant.

It never lasted for long though, and he winced as the intensity was upped gradually until the sharp slap of skin on skin resounded through the room.

“Tell me why you are being punished.” Sakura said before her hand came down perfectly across both of his cheeks. Kakashi bit back a groan. He hated when she made him talk. He was always expected to answer without any indication of how his self-control was unravelling. It was always more difficult to do in practice than in theory.

“Because…I was an asshole to your dad.” He managed to spit out, moving his head to cast a useless look over his shoulder. He wasn’t even sure if she was where he thought she was. The next few smacks made his skin tingle with the buzz of her chakra. A tell of how much his answer wasn’t well received.

“Do I have to get the paddle out? Specify, pet.” She hissed, the crackle of her normally soothing chakra against his skin making him hiss in pain.

“I told him if three years wasn’t long enough to realize I was in it for the long haul he’s more stupid—” He grit his teeth as more and more of her chakra danced over the lines of his skin. It was doing nothing to quell the heat that was rapidly pooling in his groin, and fought to regain control over his hips.

He didn’t think she would use her chakra enhancements so quickly. All he knew was that if she kept up this pace, he was surely going to die before the end of the night. Mercifully, the power crackling over his flesh lessened to an incessant buzz, and he groaned as she pressed one hand into his lower back.

“More stupid than you thought. You actually said that to my father. Let me remind you of something, pup.” She growled, voice low and rough before beginning a brutal rhythm with her hand.

“You. Are. Not. In. Charge. Here.” She grunted, each word punctuated with a sharp slap. The power of her palm made his hips rock into the pillow, and he took a mouthful of the soft down comforter to muffle his moans. From the way her hits intensified to an almost unmanageable level, he wasn’t as quiet as he thought.

“Get the blanket out of your mouth, Kakashi. Your feral tendencies are not going to cost us yet another comforter.” Sakura hissed, and Kakashi made a show of spitting the fabric out of his mouth. He instead gathered the offending blanket in his fists, clenching it tighter as she resumed her pace.

He was going to be good, damn it. However, he didn’t apologize. He knew it wouldn’t garner any brownie points with her, so he bit his tongue.

His bum felt like smoldering coals as she continued her assault, each hit sending a zip of need straight to his dick. He had taken to practically humping the pillows propping his hips to find relief for his aching cock.

The scarf around his eyes surrounded him in her perfume, making him feel like he was being filled with helium, and the only thing grounding him was her hand on his back.

It was over before he knew it, and the whimper that left his lips when her hands left him couldn’t be helped.

“I’m right here, pet.” She whispered, and he felt the smooth skin of her thigh press against his foot in reassurance. He relaxed at the contact, the panic that had welled in his chest disappearing almost as quickly as it had arrived.

The clank of metal made him look back uselessly, desperate to see what she had planned next. He gasped as cold metal and leather kissed his heated rear, and he knew exactly what she had in her hands.

It was a shame he couldn’t see the harness on her. The red leather was always so gorgeous against her pale skin.

“Not that it matters much, but eyes forward Kakashi. I know what you want.” The crack of leather against skin filled the room, and his heart raced at the sound. The crop. He had such a love hate relationship with it. “You have to earn it first.”

Kakashi turned his head to the front as the jingle of the harness’s buckles were slowly muted. He nodded, mostly to himself. The short break had given him a bit of time to recover. He could do this.

“You’re getting eight, Kakashi. One for every time you and my father argued in the two hours we were there.” She said, and the supple leather against his crack made him clench instinctively. “Are you ready?”

“Yes Ma’am” He murmured, relaxing his body, closing his eyes despite being blinded.

“Count.” Sakura commanded as the crop struck the meat of his left cheek, and he bit back a grunt of pain. He could do this, even if it did feel like an errant arc of his chidori when it hit his body.

“One, Ma’am. I’m sorry.” He chewed out, and she giggled behind him.

“Well look at that, an apology on top of it. Good boy.” She said, and he had no time to preen under the praise before another blow landed. Then another, and another. It was like he was being lit on fire from the waist down.

“Fuck! Four, Ma’am! I’m sorry!” He cried, flinching away from the blows and burying his head into the mattress. His throat felt tight, and he tried to swallow past the lump that was forming before he fought to relax.

If Sakura was displeased with his movement, she didn’t chastise him for it, and he for that he was grateful. That didn’t mean she let up any.

This was a punishment after all.

"F…Five, Ma’am.” He ground out, raising his head from its resting place on the mattress to count. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Not quite, but you’re getting there.” Sakura chided before the crop sent another wave of pain from his rear to his toes. He felt the tears well in his eyes, and he struggled to keep them at bay. His chest felt tight, and he mentally berated himself. Kakashi Hatake didn’t cry. He’s been trapped in the Mangekyo Sharingan’s gaze, tortured for what felt like days. He’s watched comrades dies in front of his eyes, even under his own misguided hands, and he didn’t cry.

Crying over something as menial as a spanking was beneath him.

And yet here he was, choking out a sob as Sakura cut a path across his abused bum. He couldn’t even lift his head to give her the numbers, letting the padding of their bed and the scarf hide his shame.

He had disappointed her to the point of punishment, something Sakura prided herself in not having to do often. He should have just kept his mouth shut at dinner, melted into the background. He should have been a good boy and done the one thing she had asked him of.

He jumped as Sakura’s hand smoothed down his back.

“You’re doing so well, Kakashi. You only have one more. Can you do it? Can you be a good boy for me?” Her gentle voice filled his ears, soothing the harsh voice that had filled his brain. He could only nod, his muscles quivering under her touch.

Sakura was always quick to forgive after punishments, as long as he learned his lesson. She didn’t hate him, and after this everything would be balanced again.

“Use your words, Pup.” Sakura murmured, and he shivered as her hand slid up his spine to curl around his neck in comfort. The scarf was damp as he shifted his head to the side to speak clearly.

“…Yes, Ma’am.” His whispered words were barely audible over his pounding heartbeat. He braced himself as she gave him a reassuring squeeze and her presence was gone once more.

“You work so hard to please me.” She said simply, and Kakashi could hear the crop audibly cut through the air before the final blow of pain lit his nerves aglow.

“E-E-Eight, Ma-Ma’am I’m sorry I’m sorry _I’msosorryI’m_ -“ The tears flowed freely, soaking through the soft cashmere of her scarf as he babbled his apology. Her weight disturbed the bed as she moved to sit next to him, her delicate fingers threading through his hair.

Her presence calmed his shaking, and the scent of her skin centered him. He was okay. He did it. His mind and heart slowed in their racing, and when the blood rushing in his ears finally settled, he could hear her murmured praises.

“Ma’am.” He murmured, burying his head into her thigh where she had rested it. He felt like rubber, none of his bones working the way they were supposed to, and he was sore, but relaxed.

“Give me a color, pet.” She said softly, curling her body to press her lips to his temple. He could have melted into the bed just from the simple touch.

“Green, Ma’am.” He whispered sleepily as she shifted, running a hand over the abused skin of his rear, her familiar soothing chakra healing most of the fire he felt there. He groaned in protest. He deserved to keep the pain, at least a little while longer.

Sakura let out a low chuckle at his response to her healing. “Even you don’t want to look at this, pup. I’m only healing the worst of it. You’ll still feel it in the morning, I promise.” She said, running her hands in relaxing circles as she worked. She gave a casual tug to his hair with her other hand and he moaned, rolling his mostly neglected erection into the comforter.

She paused her movements for a moment, and Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was she stopping?

Her hand was like a live wire as it curved around his hip and wrapped around his dick. His whole body vibrated from the pleasure that crashed over him. He could feel her everywhere, her chakra snaking through his pores and dancing alongside his own.

“Ma’am, please…I can’t.” Kakashi gasped, clenching the bed spread tight. He felt like he was swimming in an ocean of pleasure, and he was going to drown in it.

“Pet, you know if you cum without permission you aren’t getting your reward. You let me know when you’re going to and I’ll take care of the rest.” She growled as her hand pumped his shaft excruciatingly slow. Not that the pace meant much when you had chakra massaging your testicles from inside your body.

He briefly wondered if other medics could do what she did.

“Close!” He cried, and her chakra stopped flowing through him instantly. Her hand stilled, and suddenly the low light of the room filled his retinas as she pulled the makeshift blindfold off. He blinked a few times as he looked around to adjust his eyes. The hand returned to his hair and with a single sharp tug he was eye to eye with his Domme.

“We’re going to be doing this for a while, Kakashi.” She warned, and her hand began its slow movements once more. The heat in his groin that had only just calmed swelled again, and he whimpered as he felt her lips to his ear.

“I want you begging for me, pet. I want you to be a panting, sweating, sniveling mess before I bury myself deep inside you.” She whispered, her thumb swiping over his sensitive head with each lax stroke she made. His toes curled and he let out a low moan. He tried to calming the bonfire of need that had bloomed in his abdomen.

He let out a grunt of pleasured pain as her hand moved faster, her grip tightening. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he focused on pushing the pleasure down. The longer he could hold off, the more satisfied Sakura would be, and the shorter this specific form of torture would last. He hoped.

The chakra that buzzed in his ear and seeped into his balls next should have been expected. He gasped out his warning as his thighs quivered, the pleasure seeming to meet in the middle of his spine as it zipped down from his neck and up from his groin. But she was relentless.

“Stop!” He growled, his lips curling into a snarl as the word forced itself from his lips. She wasn’t playing fair, and he knew that she knew it. He wanted release, he could taste it on his tongue, the desire coating his whole mouth.

“Good boy.” The pink witch of a woman praised as she pulled away. She maneuvered him back onto his tower of pillows. The sound of a bottle popping open was barely registered over his own heartbeat. He groaned in anticipation, his hips tilting to put himself on display for her.

The fact she was prepping him was a good and bad thing. His penchant for a bit of pain made the prep rather enjoyable, but when she stretched him out while denying him release like this made obeying difficult.

He was determined to be a good boy. He had gotten this far, damn it. He wasn’t stumbling at the finish line.

The snap of a glove, the sputter of lube from the bottle and finally, finally, her deceptively delicate fingers were massaging his entrance.

“The rules still apply, pup. If you cum without permission you aren’t getting this.” She said sweetly in his ear, sliding the rubber dick against his crack teasingly. The scent of her lotion she had put on before dinner snaked into his nostrils, and he moaned wantonly, pushing back against her hips.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He whimpered his mantra for the night, a heated flush dusting his face as she pulled back and pushed the first finger through the tight ring of muscle. He had almost forgotten her other hand on his shaft until she started stroking again.

He remembered when he had suggested her dominating him in this way for the first time, how surprised she had been. However, she eagerly said yes, and it only took her a few sessions to figure out every nook and cranny of his body. How to make him cum the fastest. How to draw out his pleasure until he was strung out and exhausted from her.

She had always been the quickest learner.

“Tell me, Kashi. How does it feel to have a woman almost half your age,” She began, drawing a groan from his as her finger started a slow, teasing pace, “fucking you here?” She finished her teasing comment against his ear, and her other hand matched her tempo around his cock.

“It…feels like I did something right some…somewhere along the way.” He panted, his breath hitching as her fist twisted around his shaft.

“Are you ready for the second?” She asked, earning an eager nod, and he did his best to relax his slowly coiling muscles. The burn was minimal as her second finger joined the first, but it drew a moan from him anyway. His hips rolled to her rhythm, making her push in deeper as his shameless found friction against the smooth cotton below him.

“I’m close, Ma’am.” He grunted as the ball of pleasure in his stomach grew. Luckily his impending orgasm didn’t charge at him like the other two had. Her stroking stopped once more, and the small kiss to his spine made him shiver. Her way of telling him he was doing well.

His vision spotted with white as she twisted her fingers inside him without warning, expertly pressing them into his prostate. He cried out in surprise as he fought against the wave of pleasure that threatened to consume him.

“That’s not f-fair, Ma’am.” Kakashi ground out, his grey hair heavy and darkened with perspiration. His muscles fluttered around her fingers, making his eyes roll back for a moment.

“Life’s not fair, Pup. No coming.” She said, voice clinical before she began a smooth rhythm to stretch him out. She did it just the way he liked, not fast enough to cause any damage but not too slow. The burn was welcomed, but soon enough gave way to the pleasure of feeling so full. He rolled his hips back to meet each of her thrusts.

His nerves felt like they were dancing beneath his skin, making him vibrate with desperation straight to his bones. The reprieve from the edge this time could barely even be called one, and when she added a third digit, he could barely let out the plea to stop. He was hungry for release, to let that pleasure consume him. It felt like he was holding back a tsunami with nothing but a damn of sticks.

“You’re positively dripping, Kakashi. How badly do you want me?” Sakura asked, her voice soaked with heady power. He felt like he was going to float away if she kept talking to him like that.

"I…I need…fuck Ma’am, please!” He begged, his thighs twitching helplessly as her fingers stilled inside him. He rolled his hips into her fist a broken groan escaping as he realized her slick fist wasn’t from any lube she had used on him. It was all him.

“What do you need, Kakashi? Good boys use their words.” She chided as she spread her fingers inside of him wider, stretching him even further. He keened at the pressure. He knew she wouldn’t take it past this point until he spoke, but for all his ninja training had taught him his tongue just wouldn’t cooperate now.

“You….You Ma’am…I need you insidepleasegivemeyourcock _fuck_ -” He slurred, tongue heavy in his mouth as it tried to form the words. Kakashi tried pushing back on her fingers, tried to get them to hit that spot inside him that made his mind melt. Her hand left his cock and pushed him firmly into the pillows to immobilize his bucking hips.

“Are you going to orgasm, Kashi?” Sakura’s voice seemed distant as she mercilessly pressed her fingers against his prostate, and the only thing he could do was nod vigorously. This whole evening had been pure torture in some form or another, but at least this was the kind he could endorse wholeheartedly.

“Mhmm. Please?” He whimpered, voice hitting octaves he didn’t even think possible. Her nails raked up his back to tangle in his hair, and she pulled his head back far enough to make his weary limbs struggle to support him. Sakura pulled him back until he could look her in the eye from above.

His grunt of surprise caught in his throat as he looked at her for what felt like the first time since this had all started. Her kohl rimmed eyes bore into him as he looked over her perfectly place locks and cherry red lips, still pristine since she had fixed it on the way home. He wondered if he looked as wrecked as he felt.

“No.” She denied him, and he cried out as he ripped himself away from the edge once more. She demanded his obedience, and he would give it. No matter how painful it was. She released his head, his whole body crumpling back into the mattress as she stroked his small bundle of nerves once more.

“I am going to fuck you now, pet. Just as deep as you like it. I’m going to make you remember this all week.” She said, her voice low and sultry to his ears. “Do you want that?” Kakashi nodded as eagerly as his boneless body would allow, and he whimpered as Sakura pulled her fingers out.

The hollow feeling didn’t last long as he felt a slick, blunt pressure against his waiting entrance, and he licked his dry lips impatiently as she pushed into him, his body giving little resistance against the toy. He felt impossibly full, and the feeling was comforting in a way.

“The rule still applies. You cum when I tell you to.” Sakura reminded him, and he let out a pained moan at the thought of possibly pulling himself from the brink once more. Her hand was on his scalp once more, pushing his cheek deeper into the mattress. The plush pillows enveloped his neglected cock once more and he squeezed his eyes closed, pushing the pleasure away as best he could.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He whispered, voice hoarse as she drove her cock deeper into him, inch by tantalizing inch. It was almost too much, the toy she had chosen, and his fingers tangled into the sheets beneath him.

The soft leather of the harness rested against his sore ass as she finally bottomed out, and she was still against him. This was their routine, she would wait for him to adjust to the girth, but tonight he was too restless, the ball of need that had been winding inside of him feeling almost impossible to manage. He rolled his hips, desperate for any type of friction he could pull from his position.

The fingers in his hair tightened in a harsh tug, warning him to stop moving. He was briefly tempted to ignore the silent command, but he knew that would do nothing to end the blissful agony she was putting him through. He knew what his Mistress wanted from him, and he was going to follow her orders.

He waited for what felt like hours before the whispered plea left his lip.

“Ma’am... Please.”

"Good boy." She murmured back, and finally her hips rolled, beginning an agonizingly slow pace. The head of her rubber cock dragged over his prostate over and over at this angle, and he had to grit his teeth to stop it from pushing him over the edge.

"You were a very, very bad boy tonight, pup," His Mistress started, and he struggled to focus on her voice from his place in the clouds. "But you took your punishment so well." His eyes rolled back into his skull as chakra zipped down his spine, his hole fluttering desperately around her cock.

He was so close, too close. His voice wouldn't work anymore, just letting out a pained whine instead of his intended words to tell her he was painfully on the edge. Her movements became sharper, pounding mercilessly against his prostate, and his eyes shot open as the buzz of chakra surrounded the toy inside of him. He shook his head desperately, his muscles fighting futilely against the wave of pleasure that was looming over him.

"I think it's time you get rewarded for being so good." She whispered, grinding her hips against his, the toy circling the spot inside of him and he let out a choked sob of relief as his body relaxed into sheets that smelled like sex and Sakura, her whole existence surrounding him as his vision went dark.

Kakashi came to with the toy still buried deep inside of him and his groin feeling almost unpleasantly wet. He felt tired but satisfied deep in his bones, and Sakura gently petting his hair, murmuring praises low in his ear. Her body was pressed fully to his, her warmth surrounding his shivering body. Still he let a satisfied smile paint his lips.

"Ma'am?" His voice was gruff, and her moan of content buzzed in his ribs. He shifted his head to where her arm was supporting most of her weight, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand.

"You passed out on me for a second. You okay?" She asked, and he hummed contently, nodding.

"More than. A bit dirty." He murmured, the tired satisfaction rolling over him in another wave, and his body relaxed further. He felt like he could become part of the mattress at this rate, which he would be perfectly fine with.

He let out a moan of protest as she pulled away, slowly sliding the toy from him. He felt empty without that connection, and he managed to roll himself onto his back, away from the evidence of his orgasm that covered the pillowcases. They were going to have to wash them before too long, but for now Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care too much.

He watched from his spot on the bed as Sakura pulled the toy out of herself, the scent of her need permeating the room. His cock gave a valiant twitch at the smell, and he grinned as she cleaned up the bare minimum before returning to bed.

"You didn't come, Ma'am." He said as she moved to cuddle next to him. Her sweat always smelled sweet to him after sex, and he reached out to pull her close.

"You couldn't get hard again right now to save your life. Don't worry about it" She said, giggling before pressing a kiss to his neck. He looked down at her lecherously.

"I don't need to be hard to help you out." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. His brows furrowed for a moment at a sudden thought. "However, I don't think I can move most of my body after that, so you'll have to come to me."

"Even after an amazing orgasm I still have to do all the work." Sakura laughed, but sat up anyway. Kakashi smiled as her leg swung over him, settling her knees on either side of his head. He ran his thighs over her hips as he came face to face with her sex.

"I'll make it worth your while, Ma'am." He promised, pulling her down to devour her taste.

  
And he did.

 


End file.
